


Right Before the Rain

by Blackout Lilith (Exxus)



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Pre-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Pre-Episode: s01e19b Anne of the Year, Texting, they dont know whats coming :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Blackout%20Lilith
Summary: Two girls from two different universes manage to text each other and manage to relate. Right before Agony of a Witch and Anne of the Year.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Right Before the Rain

Luz  
  
**Yesterday** 11:54 AM  
**Luz:** hey is this gus' number  
  
**Anne:** my name is anne, you have the wrong number  
  
**Luz:** oh, okay  
  
**Today** 1:15 PM  
**Anne:** bored and you're like the only person who's been able to text me since I got here  
  
**Luz:** oh really? where are you?  
  
**Anne:** some kind of... frog planet? i dunno. there's newts and toads here too that are also smart. they're like people.  
  
**Luz:** well, unbelievably, i think i'm in some kind of fantasy world with a horror slant  
  
**Anne:** im not kidding  
  
**Luz:** me neither lol  
  
**Luz:** **"https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/474644209257807882/816875513633177640/ENz37JNU0AA236d.png"**  
**Luz:** proof  
  
**Anne:** what the!!!  
  
**Anne:** that thing is so huge!!!  
  
**Anne:** did you doctor this or something? it looks so real  
  
**Luz:** come on you cant say im a faker if youre the one claiming youre with kermit and his people  
  
**Anne:** i think i have a pic on my phone  
  
**Anne:** **"https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/474644209257807882/816877191681802270/D_J9MtkUwAAn4RK.png"**  
**Anne:** okay you cant see it but there are frogs in there  
  
**Luz:** ehhhh i'll take your word on it  
  
**Luz:** honestly my world isn't too bad here, i'm learning magic, i have new friends, and i get to be weird if i want  
  
**Anne:** i guess my situation isnt that bad but its not exactly a picnic  
  
**Anne:** i was taken by some frog farmers and they seem to be treating me well  
  
**Anne:** my friends also came to this world too but i can't find them anywhere  
  
**Anne:** granted i haven't been exactly looking for them... hm  
  
**Luz:** i mean, i suppose it's not all peachy keen here, i think i might have been close to death a couple times  
  
**Luz:** saw an old lady's head fly off  
  
**Luz:** she was fine tho dont worry  
  
**Luz:** just could have been me  
  
**Luz:** and i would have not been fine  
  
**Anne:** there's been a lot of deadly animals here  
  
**Anne:** and theyre so big  
  
**Anne:** will never look at any bug the same again  
  
**Anne:** especially deceitful caterpillars  
  
**Luz:** aw giant bugs sounds rad  
  
**Anne:** its not tho :x  
  
**Luz:** maybe to you. im different  
  
**Anne:** fine whatever  
  
**Anne:** worried sick about them  
  
**Luz:** who  
  
**Anne:** sasha and marcy, my friends  
  
**Luz:** oh im sure they'll show up somewhere! if theyre even half as strong as you i think theyll be fine  
  
**Anne:** what makes you think im strong  
  
**Luz:** youve survived this long, right?  
  
**Luz:** aint nothing we isekai girls cant handle at this point right  
  
**Anne:** i guess you're right  
  
**Anne:** i feel like i just dont fit in, really  
  
**Luz:** im sure your frog farmer friends love you no matter what  
  
**Luz:** im a sore thumb here, but ive always been so im not letting that define me  
  
**Luz:** they treat me like im a normal witch anyway and sure i have to work harder and differently than everyone else but i live for the challenge  
  
**Anne:** i guess i just always found that i felt my best and strongest around marcy and sasha  
  
**Anne:** but i cant let that drag me down  
  
**Anne:** gonna listen to some tunes  
  
**Luz:** our door demon is making a lot of noise so im going to see what that's about  
  
**Luz:** oh it's lilith  
  
**Luz:** daaaaang he's curbstomping her  
  



End file.
